


Go Slow

by crystalkei



Series: Never Have I Ever ficlets [2]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: Soft sentence starters prompt from tumblr"Why are you hiding against me like this?"
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: Never Have I Ever ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910710
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> might start collecting some of these quick fics from tumblr into some kind of a collection? mostly i put this one up because it's short but it took a lot of time lmao VALIDATE ME

Devi wasn’t exactly sure how she’d gotten to this point but she could be real enough with herself to know she didn’t exactly make the best decisions all the time. And something she’d said had probably made this bed, but she needed to get out of it, quickly. Looking down the hall, Devi found a reasonable solution. She picked up the pace and slid smoothly against the lockers, scooting just a bit to position herself behind Paxton. He was talking to Trent and Eddie and he didn’t even startle when she appeared behind him. He kept talking. 

“Uh,” Trent said, tilting his head towards Devi who was shrinking herself to fit behind Paxton’s shadow. Devi was too tall for her own convenience. 

Paxton shrugged like this was something normal that happened to him all the time, allowing Eddie to finish what he was saying about the basketball game before saying anything. 

“Why are you hiding against me like this?” he asked Devi without turning to her.

Devi moved just barely so she could peek over his shoulder and yep, still there. “Tiny kid down the hall, has that born a premie look? He’s from Center High, they’re here for a Model UN thing and somehow he got the idea that I might be interested in him.” 

Eddie made a face and wandered off, he was not interested in whatever was going on. Trent, on the other hand, was always interested but unfortunately had never been subtle in his life, turned and laughed. “Oh yeah, that kid is coming.” 

Paxton smacked Trent’s chest with the back of his hand, then puffed himself up and angled his shoulders so Devi was completely hidden. “How’d he get that impression, Devi?” he asked, a lilt to his voice that said he already knew the answer. 

“Is that really important?” Devi asked, nervously fiddling with the back seam of Paxton’s flannel. 

Trent laughed. 

“Okay, but the bell is gonna ring and Mr. Chapman already has a shit ton of tardies for me so you wanna just walk as my shadow or...” 

But before Devi could decide, Trent rubbed his hands together and then intertwined his fingers to crack his knuckles. “I can save you this time, Devi.” 

“Don’t be mean, Trent!” Devi cried, but Trent had already started in Russia’s direction. 

Devi bent over further so she could watch Trent from the space between Paxton’s arm and his chest, holding onto his flannel for balance at the weird angle. The first bell rang and people started to scatter, including Russia, before Trent managed to get to him. She could see Trent turn around and throw up his arms, disappointed he missed his chance and then walk towards his own class. 

“You gonna come out or are you going to Lit with me?” Paxton asked, trying to turn but unable to because of how Devi was crouched behind him. 

“Oh, right,” she said, standing up and straightening her top and then running her hands down his flannel to flatten the bits she’d wrinkled. He shivered a little at the touch Devi cringed. “Sorry. Anyways, thanks for the cover. See ya.” 

At 3pm everyone was supposed to be in a pep rally for the basketball game, except the Model UN kids who were supposed to be on a break from their session. But Devi, no longer a member of Model UN, didn’t know that, and she was late to the pep rally. Mostly because she hated pep rallies so she was dragging her feet. Skipping class was out of the question but skipping a pep rally? Who was even going to notice? Except as she lingered at her locker in the dark hallway, Russia caught sight of her and started heading her way. 

She looked back and forth, trying to decide which way would make for a better escape when someone reached for her wrist and pulled her down the hall just a little ways, then spun her so her back was against the lockers and in front of her, blocking her from view, chest against hers, actually, Devi gulped, full body against hers, his leg wedged in between her two, was Paxton. “I think we’re good,” Paxton whispered, looking down the hallway. 

Devi made a sound in agreement because she had never been pressed up against a locker with the hottest guy in school and she could feel pretty much of all him and well, her mind was wandering to other situations that didn’t involve hiding from an annoying kid while skipping a pep rally. She was thinking of being more horizontal in this manner and she was definitely blushing. 

Paxton turned to look at her, so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks and make out all his eyelashes, even in the less than well lit hallway. Devi kept thinking he might move, step back, or walk off since the threat was gone but he stayed there. He licked his lower lip and Devi made that quiet sound of agreement again and licked her own lips.

“Devi?” he barely said it, if she hadn’t been so close, she would not have heard.

“Yeah?” it came out like a sigh. Her hands were against his chest, and he still had her wrist in his hand. She looked down at his hand and he seemed to realize he was still holding her wrist because he quickly let go, but instead of dropping his hand to his side, he moved it to her hip, looping a finger into her belt loop and gently pulling her hips even closer to his. Devi didn’t know there was any space left but there was and he’d just closed it. 

He wasn’t moving otherwise, he didn’t say anything, just looked at her, like he was waiting for her to do something.

“I…” Devi tried to say something but she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say, so she moved, slowly, cautiously, lips parted, towards him. He didn’t move, she kept her eyes locked with his, and she saw him look at her lips, she felt his intake of breath, she saw him close his eyes, just as her lips touched his, and then she closed hers, too. His free hand went to her hair and his other hand in her belt loop pulled her even closer, causing her to grind against his leg and oh, that was something. She gasped into his mouth, her lips between his, but he paused, his hands letting up just a little but Devi didn’t want that. She bit his lip, gently, trying it out, and he groaned, his hand tightening in her hair and pulling her hips again, harder against his. She twisted her own hand in his shirt collar, trying to reach skin with her other. 

When Devi was out of breath, she leaned her head against the locker to try and calm down, Paxton hadn’t taken his eyes off her lips but moved closer, he kissed along her cheek and then right under her ear.

“If you kiss me again, I’m gonna have to admit that I don’t like kissing anybody else,” he whispered, his hot breath causing her to shiver. 

Were Devi able to form any kind of sentence, she would have had a snappy comeback but all she could manage was to use the hand on his neck to direct him back to her lips.


End file.
